minecraftplanetearthfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Towns (1st-3rd Worlds)
Note: This is a list of ALL the towns that existed in the server, before the Reset and after it, currently and disappeared towns, settlements and metropolis. It is not complete. Europe * Old London (Staff town before the Reset) * London * Warsaw * Masovia * Old Madrid * Lisbon (Iberian Empire) * Belgrade * Greece (Athens) * Constantinople * Carthage * Marseille * Turin * Bourdeaux * Moscow * Italian Islands * Romania * Rome * Venice * Old Berlin * Berlin * Bucharest * Netherlands * Amsterdam * Amberes * Paris * Northern Europe * Bratislava * Iceland * Reykjavik * Tasiilak * Bergen * Stockholm * Bigred * Oslo * Denmark * Novi-Sad * Perm * Ireland * Dublin (Irish sector) * Sparta * Fidemonia * Lithuania * Kiev * Calais * Minsk * Uppsala (Sweeden / Norway) * Boston (In Sweeden) * Stormia * Budapest * Azov * Long Beach (Black Sea) * Krasnodar (on old Hillion) North America * New York City * Washington * Cahokia * Baltimore * Ohio * Dublin (Alaskan, Seattle, and Canadian sectors) * Miami *Schneit * Florida * Atlantis 2.0 (Chunk Error) * Newfoundland * Moctezuland * Villars * Kennal * Cascadia * Greenland * Castle of GA * Texas * Florida * Plymouth * Seattle I * New Cahokia * Pittsburg * Toronto * Enclave * Mexico-Tenochtitlan * Houston * CryTech * Scottsboro * Capecod * Hudson Bay * Vault15 * Detroit * Flint * Chicago * New Chicago * Cleveland * Old Chicago * Denver * NewPort * The ISS (Atlantic Ocean) * Riverbrook (Nova Scotia) * TheNether * Elmore * Razgriz Citadel * butters vilage Central America and Caribbean * Managua * Havana * Cuba * Atlantis 1.0 and 3.0. * Caribbean Islands * Bahamas South America * South Madrid * North Madrid * Spanish Empire (Madrid) * Terra * Caracas * Isla Wellington * Amazonian Geets * Salvador * Falkland * Republica Federativa do Brazil * Brazilia * Rio de Janeiro * Obey * Cordoba * Shield * Mendoza * Memorial *Maritime * Protoss base * Jerusalem (South America) * PirateBay * Atlantis (Spidey`s, 4.0) * PeaceBringers * Fort Garnik * Bandits * Sierraevo Africa * Kenya * Axim * Yamossoukro (Abidjan) * Abuja, Nigeria * Cape Town * Carthage * Alexandria * Luanda * Switch * Kampala * Casablanca (Iberian Empire) * NewNations (ocean) * Mahajanga * Abuja Asia * Nepal * Bangkok * Phnom Penh * PyonGyang (Korea) * Morioka * Old Tokyo * Tokyo * Karakorum * Karakol * Bishkek * Astrakhan * Dushanbe * New Delhi * Babylon * Basra * Abu Dhabi * Dubai * Jerusalem * Hillion * Shanghai * Puerto Princesa City * Sri Lanka * Saigon (Vietnam/Ho Chi Minh City) * Swaggy * Samarqand * Indian Chicago * Can Tho * Visakhapatnam * Chengtu * Surgut * Rome * Singapore * Manila * Seoul * EastIndia * Cheyenne * Korea Bay / Chegentu * Ulaanbaatar * Tehran * Baku * Vientiane * Imperial Japan * Revolution (Siberia) * Royal Japan Oceania * Hawaii * Pressburg * Darwin * Carpentaria * Moutain View * Papua New Guinea * Sydney * Lalaland * Tasmania * Arbor * Melbourne * Perth * New Zealand (Auckland) * Rainbowbarfingunicorns ("Yes, this was a real town, I visited it before it went bankrupt.") - OwlCharles * Bikini Bottom * HeavenBorrow Unknown or Undisclosed Locations * RoyalEmpireApollo * Island of Solitude * Santa Fe * Spidrotech * Tlanex ? * Illuminati * Rapture * Tijuana * Island of Dirt (Before September reset) Category:Town